The invention concerns a piston hydraulic motor.
There are hydraulic motor requirements, where the hydraulic motor structure should be such, wherein it is possible by the same pump output that feeds the system to change the speed of rotation and the related moment or torque of the hydraulic motor operated by the pump. There are various device drives, where the driving wheel or the feeding roller starts slipping in an undesirable manner. For said problems there ought to be a hydraulic motor, which when located in a hydraulic system would function as a motor, in which slipping would be prevented. Thus, the target is a hydraulic motor, in which, for example, at the so-called full rotational volume, that is, at the lowest speed, the highest moment is achieved and the same pump output can be used for controlling another operating mode, where, for example, at the hydraulic motor's ½ rotational volume a higher speed of rotation and a lower moment are achieved, but where the volume flow of the hydraulic motor's total input and total output remains unchanged, that is, at a certain setting of said pump the departing and arriving oil quantity in the system is fairly constant and also determined by the output of the feeding motor at each time. One half rotational volume parts from the hydraulic motor can be connected purely in series with a conventional hydraulic motor, whereby slipping is prevented in a multi capacity hydraulic motor.